Certain approaches to reducing the size of small form factor devices such as, for example, smart phones, tablet computers and power supplies, may involve eliminating space occupying components such as fans. The elimination of those components, however, may have a negative impact on thermal performance. For example, with regard to power supplies, fanless designs may result in less charging capacity and/or slower charging rates in order to prevent internal junction and external skin temperature limits from being exceeded during operation. Moreover, thinner devices may be more structurally flexible, fragile and easily damaged upon impact. In addition, as devices become smaller and thinner, they may become more portable, wherein this portability may lead to exposure of the devices to more dust and water. Indeed, the use of electronic devices in potentially explosive environments (e.g., petro-chemical, utility, marine transfer, granary, pharmaceutical, consumer packaging, alcohol processing and/or paint manufacturing environments) may cause safety concerns if components of the devices create small sparks, generate heat and potentially become an ignition source. Small form factor devices, in particular, may be difficult to render intrinsically safe.